Fait divers
by PKClarine
Summary: [Aventures] Cela ne sera probablement qu'un fait divers dans le journal local. Une histoire sordide que tout le monde aura oublié le lendemain. On dira certainement qu'il s'agissait d'un crime passionnel, d'un acte de folie… Pourtant ça n'était rien de tout ça... (Death fic)


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Petit coucou en ce début d'année.  
Voici une petite histoire qui m'occupait l'esprit depuis des jours et m'empêchait d'avancer sur mon autre fic. Du coup, il a fallu que je l'exorcise.

Note: je sais qu'il a un certain mélange de temps de narration, mais je voulais garder un côté parlé. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop perturbant.

Cela se passe dans notre monde. Je vous préviens, c'est pas joyeux! Mais alors pas du tout lol.

* * *

 **Fait divers**

Je suis Tania Collins. Je ne sais pas trop où je suis née. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé la trace de mes parents biologiques. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché non plus. J'ai été adoptée et élevée par monsieur et madame Collins, dans un quartier tranquille d'une petite ville du Minnesota. A vrai dire, ça n'a pas d'importance d'où je viens exactement. Mes parents adoptifs étaient de bonnes personnes et je les aimais. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Depuis l'enfance, j'ai toujours été attirée par la mythologie: ces histoires incroyables portées par des créatures entrées dans le panthéon de la mémoire collective. J'avais la tête plongée dans les bouquins de fantaisie. Ils alimentaient mon imagination, fertilisaient mon esprit d'idées que les autres qualifiaient de saugrenues. Pour moi, il y avait quelque chose de magique dans la nature. Je trouvais ça plus poétique, plus captivant, d'imaginer qu'il y avait des forces surnaturelles à l'œuvre derrière les tempêtes, les tremblements de terre ou les éruptions volcaniques. Je ne le croyais pas bien sûr, mais j'aimais l'imaginer.

En grandissant, cet attrait pour les fables ne m'a pas quitté, au grand damne de mes parents. J'entends encore ma mère qui me disait : "La magie n'existe pas Tania. Arrête d'inventer toutes ces histoires. Lorsque la réalité te frappera de plein fouet, cela te fera du mal." Elle n'avait pas tord. Mais cette réalité dont elle parlait était loin d'être celle qu'elle croyait. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces histoires, comme elle disait, étaient ma manière à moi de rendre les choses plus piquantes, plus attrayantes.

Lorsqu'est venu le temps des hautes études, mes parents m'ont un peu forcé la main. Je n'étais pas mauvaise à l'école, mais je n'étais pas brillante non plus. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment continuer, mais eux voulaient que j'ai un diplôme en poche. Pour les satisfaire, j'ai donc décidé de poursuivre des études en Histoire. Je n'avais pas d'affinité particulière avec d'autres matières lorsque j'étais au lycée. J'ai fait ce choix un peu par dépit, mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucun autre sujet capable de me motiver à étudier.

Et c'est là que tout à commencé.

Si la filière que j'avais choisie était au départ un choix par défaut, j'ai rapidement pris goût à l'Histoire, et ce grâce à un homme. Les cours de Mr Thazar avait beaucoup de succès. Il enseignait sa matière avec passion. Il n'avait jamais de note mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était intarissable sur tous les sujets qu'il abordait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de ligne directrice sur l'année et semblait choisir les sujets au jour le jour, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'amphi buvait ses paroles.

Beaucoup de filles de ma promo le trouvaient séduisant. Ça n'était pas mon cas. Je devais avouer qu'il avait du charme, mais pour moi c'était plus induit par ce qu'il dégageait que par son physique à proprement parler. Il était plutôt grand et mince. Ces cheveux noirs de jets étaient parsemés de quelques mèches poivre et sel. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge précis. Peut-être la quarantaine… Peut être plus, peut être moins... Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui attirait l'attention chez lui était ses yeux couleur miel. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux comme ça auparavant. Cela donnait à son regard quelque chose de perçant. Et puis, il avait cet étrange accent - peut-être d'un pays d'Europe de l'est ou que sais-je - qui ajoutait à son charme énigmatique.

Je me souviens du jour où il a commencé l'histoire de peuples du nord de l'Europe. J'étais aux anges, son récit était ponctué d'épopées issues de la mythologie nordique. Je connaissais déjà ces légendes, car plus jeune je les avais lues, mais racontées par Mr Thazar, elles avaient une tout autre saveur. Je décidai à la fin du cours de lui adresser quelques mots pour lui dire à quel point j'avais aimé son cours. J'avais attendu que la salle se vide un peu pour approcher du bureau. Il rangeait ses papiers quand je me suis approchée. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer sa réaction.

Son regard ambré a accroché le mien et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai vu défiler sur son visage une multitude d'émotions. Il a fini par déglutir nerveusement avant de prendre la parole :

\- "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Mr Thazar ne semblait pourtant pas être le genre de personne facilement intimidable, surtout par une simple élève comme moi.

\- "Je voulais juste vous féliciter pour le cours que vous aviez donné." lui-avais-je répondu en bafouillant légèrement.

Il m'a rapidement remercié, puis il s'est dépêché de ranger ses affaires avant de quitter l'amphi. J'ai été longtemps troublée par cet échange. Mais, les choses ont suivi leur cours. Je me suis contentée d'assister aux amphis, en me faisant discrète. Du temps qu'ont duré mes études, je n'ai jamais osé lui reparler.

J'ai eu mon diplôme et par la suite j'ai trouvé un travail dans les archives d'un grand musée. Je n'étais qu'une petite main affectée au service de recherches, et je sais que mes parents avaient espéré mieux, mais c'était le travail rêvé pour moi. On me demandait de fouiller dans toutes sortes de documents, à la recherche de détails historiques obscures. La plupart du temps, les histoires que je dégottais s'avéraient passionnantes, et je passais parfois plus de temps à les étudier moi-même que les personnes à qui elles étaient destinées.

Ça a été mon métier pendant plus de dix ans. Dix années passionnantes, si vous voulez mon avis sur la question. Mais bon, d'autres vous diront que j'avais le métier le plus ennuyeux de la terre. Personnellement, je me sentais un peu comme une journaliste archéologue, recherchant jusque dans les faits divers des journaux anciens la clé des mystères qu'on me donnait à explorer. L'Indiana Jones des bibliothèques, si vous voulez.

Bref, un jour, l'une de ces recherches me fit tomber sur un très vieux journal. L'article n'était pas très intéressant, mais la photo attira mon attention. Au premier plan, deux hommes se serraient la main, scellant certainement un marché lucratif, et à l'arrière, il y avait un homme qui semblait surpris d'avoir été pris en photo. Il y avait une ressemblance troublante avec mon ancien prof d'histoire de l'université. Tout d'abord, je ris. Ça ne pouvait être lui. Le journal datait de 1902. Mais j'étais comme captivée par cette vieille photo. Malgré le papier vieilli et le cliché en noir et blanc, les yeux étranges de ce sosie de Mr Thazar semblait ne regarder à travers les âges.

Peut-être était-ce dû ma propension à aimer le fantastique, mais je commençai à m'imaginer une histoire farfelue de voyage dans le temps, dont il était le protagoniste. Cependant, ma petite fantaisie fut bientôt alimentée par d'autres troublantes découvertes. Au fil de recherches indépendantes, je tombai sur d'autres sosies de Mr Thazar dispersés sur plus de cent cinquante ans. A la vérité, ça n'était que trois ou quatre clichés. Pourquoi je ne suis pas restée sur l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un concours de circonstances? Je ne sais pas…  
Quand on est petit, on s'imagine parfois qu'un de nos professeurs est un extraterrestre en mission sur terre ou d'autres choses aussi farfelues. Mais bon, on est enfant, on croit en tout et n'importe quoi, on rêve, on affabule… J'ai la trentaine. A mon âge, ces choses là sont ridicules à imaginer. Mais dans mon fort intérieur, j'avais l'impression que je me devais de résoudre ce mystère. Évidemment, je n'ai parlé à personne de ce que j'allais entreprendre. Pensez-vous, on m'aurait pris pour une folle!

J'ai commencé mes recherches par l'université où j'avais fait mes études. J'espérai un peu que Mr Thazar y travaille toujours. Hélas, on m'apprit qu'il avait quitté l'établissement quelques années après ma sortie. Il n'y avait rien de particulier ni d'étrange dans ce fait. Pourtant lorsque j'ai demandé à voir son dossier, on a pu me présenter qu'une fiche administrative à moitié remplie et sa carte de travail. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant, toutes les personnes que j'interrogeai se souvenaient de lui. Et nul ne s'expliquait comment un homme ayant travaillé pendant des années sur le campus et dont les élèves ne tarissaient pas d'éloges avait pu disparaître sans laisser de trace.

A partir de là, mon intérêt était piqué à vif. Il y avait bien un mystère entourant mon ancien professeur d'Histoire. Je ne sais pas combien d'heures j'ai passées aux archives à éplucher des documents improbables à la recherche d'un cliché ou d'un simple indice. J'ai mené mon enquête comme une véritable détective.

Dans le fond, je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais tant le retrouver. Cela tournait presque à l'obsession.

Ce fut dans une section plus contemporaine des archives que j'ai fini par trouver mon bonheur. De nos jours, les journalistes et photographes sont partout. Et si par le passé, les photos étaient rares dans les journaux, aujourd'hui, il y en a pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il arrive que l'on apparaisse sans le savoir, dans la multitude d'une foule en arrière plan. On y prête jamais attention. Nous ne sommes que des silhouettes. Mais lorsque l'on sait ce que l'on cherche, ces photos génériques deviennent un véritable trésor.

Au fil de mon enquête, j'ai fini par dégotter de nombreux clichés sur lesquels Mr Thazar - ou ses sosies si je voulais rester terre à terre - apparaissait à son insu. Ce fut un peu par hasard que j'ai fini par trouver un point commun à toutes ses apparitions. Pour chacune d'entre elles, je trouvais dans les publications de la semaine suivante un fait divers troublant. Toujours le même :  
Un incendie domestique se déclarait dans la nuit. Il n'y avait jamais de victimes. Les flammes ne se propageaient jamais. Et les causes du départ de feu n'étaient jamais connues. Ce fut mon fil rouge pour remonter jusqu'à lui. Grace aux adresses des logements sinistrés, je finis pas dégager un schéma. Il se déplaçait toujours de la même manière, par petits sauts de puce. Je réussis à déterminer la zone la plus probable où il pourrait se trouver. Et à force d'investigations, je finis par retrouver sa trace.

Cette affaire avait bouffé des semaines, voire des mois, de ma vie, mais je touchais au but. J'étais à la fois enthousiasmée et très mal à l'aise. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être dans une de ces émissions à sensations où on raconte la vie de victimes traquées par des psychopathes. Sauf que dans le cas présent, la psychopathe, c'était moi... J'avais fait tout ça pour retrouver un homme aux yeux couleur miel dont je ne savais rien.

Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé le courage - ou la folie - de me rendre chez lui, mais je me suis retrouvée un soir à toquer à sa porte. Il vivait dans un immeuble un peu glauque d'un quartier populaire. Visiblement, il ne roulait pas sur l'or. Lorsqu'il m'a ouvert, nous sommes restés figés pendant une longue et pesante minute. J'étais subjuguée. Plus de dix années s'étaient pourtant écoulées et il n'avait pas changé. Il était comme dans mes souvenirs et comme sur toutes ces photos que j'avais trouvées de lui.

Quelque part, j'espérai m'être trompée. J'aurai préféré être la folle de service et rire de ma bêtise. J'avais l'impression que ma fiction rattrapait la réalité. J'étais loin de me douter que j'étais à cent mille années lumières de la vérité.

\- "Entre." finit-il par dire.

Je ne me suis pas offusquée de cette familiarité inattendue. Elle me semblait étrangement naturelle.

L'appartement était à l'image du reste du quartier. C'était un deux pièces miteux. La peinture caillait sur les murs et même si l'intérieur était entretenu, la vétusté des lieux donnait une impression de sale. Dans un coin de la pièce principale, il y avait plusieurs piles de journaux. Lui aussi semblait mener une enquête.

Le bon sens aurait dû me faire rebrousser chemin mais j'étais piégée dans une spirale de fascination presque malsaine pour ce qui était en train de m'arriver.

Il m'a invité à sa table et offert un café. Noir et serré. Comment savait-il? Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'étais exaltée et terrifiée à la fois. Je commençais à peine à réaliser que j'avais peut être à faire à un frappa dingue. Peut-être qu'il avait étudié mes faits et gestes sans que je m'en rende compte, tout comme moi j'avais enquêté sur lui. En témoignait cette pile de journaux. Non, je n'étais personne. Pourquoi aurait-il enquêté sur moi? Mais pourquoi je l'avais fait moi-même...

\- "Quel est ton nom maintenant?" me demanda-t-il soudainement, m'arrachant à mon sentiment de panique grandissant. Il me dévisageait de ses étranges yeux ambrés.  
\- "Je m'appelle Tania. Tania Collins. J'étais l'une de vos..."  
\- "Tania. C'est un joli prénom." me coupa-t-il. "Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite, ce jour là à l'amphi bien que c'était la première fois que je te voyais dans le corps d'une femme. Mais ça ne change rien. Ta psyché ne saurait mentir."  
\- "Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas."  
\- "Tu ne te souviens jamais. C'est toujours la même histoire..."  
\- "Quelle histoire?"  
\- "J'essaye toujours de t'éviter. Ça fait juste trop mal de te perdre à chaque fois."

J'étais complètement déboussolée par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Mr Thazar parlait comme s'il m'avait toujours connue et comme si c'était réciproque. Pourtant pour moi, c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'on se parlait. J'aurai dû me sentir comme piégée chez un psychopathe, mais c'était moi qui avait fait la démarche de le retrouver et même si tout me dépassait largement, j'avais une étrange impression de déjà vue.

\- "Qui êtes-vous?"

Je vis dans son regard une très grande tristesse. Le fait que je ne le reconnaisse pas semblait l'avoir blessé. Il me répondit cependant.

\- "Mon nom est Balthazar. Je ne suis pas… d'ici. Je suis le fils d'un démon et d'une humaine. Je suis immortel ou du moins le temps a très peu d'emprise sur moi. Cela fait si longtemps que j'erre dans ce monde. Je suis fatigué."

C'était parfaitement surréaliste. Demi-diable. Immortel. Ce type était fou. J'avais une furieuse envie de partir en courant, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me retenais assise à cette table avec lui.

\- "Vous me connaissez?"  
\- "Tu es… une personne qui m'est chère. Tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'est un problème lié à ta condition de mortel. Si ma vie est excessivement longue, la tienne est ridiculement courte... Tu sais... Que ce soit de manière brutale ou par la flétrissure de l'âge, ta mort n'est toujours aussi pénible.  
Pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu finis toujours par revenir. Tous les deux ou trois cents ans à peu près, tu réapparais dans ma vie. Nouveau corps, nouvelle histoire, et nouvelles peines… C'est pourquoi je fais tout pour disparaître. J'aimerai que ça cesse. Je suis piégé ici avec toi dans cette boucle infinie qui ne mène qu'aux larmes. Mon démon intérieur me refuse le luxe d'abréger mes souffrances et toi… tu finis toujours par me retrouver… Comment fais-tu, Théo?"  
\- "Théo? Je ne suis pas Théo. Vous faîtes erreur… Je..."

Soudainement, mon esprit fut envahi de souvenirs d'une autre vie. Une vie ailleurs, sur une terre peuplée de créatures magiques, où la magie régnait. J'étais un homme. Un chevalier pour être exact. Non… Un paladin. Théo de Silverberg était mon nom. Pour une raison qui échappait à mon entendement, j'acceptais tout cela le plus naturellement du monde. C'était comme si je me réveillais d'un long sommeil.

Lorsque je repris pied avec le réel, les yeux ambrés de mon interlocuteur ne m'étaient plus étrangers.

\- "Bob?"

Il me sourit, mais il y avait quelque chose de résigné dans son regard, comme s'il avait déjà vécu ce moment des centaines de fois. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer sous le coup d'une trop grande émotion. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'ai impression que ce moment ne m'appartenait pas. Ces "retrouvailles" surréalistes étaient en train de me rendre folle. J'étais toujours moi, Tania Collins, petite main au service de recherche du musée, mais il y avait cette autre vie qui venait des tréfonds d'un passé lointain qui me soufflait à l'oreille que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque là n'était pas réel.

\- "Que s'est-il passé?"

Ça n'était pas vraiment moi qui voulait le savoir, mais la question m'échappa.

\- "On a traversé un puits déstructurel par accident. Et on a atterri ici. Je ne sais pas comment exactement. Comme tu le sais, ils relient le Cratère à d'autres plans d'existence."  
\- "Shin? Grunlek?" Les noms m'étaient revenus naturellement.

Mr Thazar détourna le regard.

\- "Grunlek a vécu longtemps. Il est mort à l'âge vénérable de 1 857 ans. Sa mort m'a brisé le cœur. Quant à Shin, il a embrassé sa nature élémentaire. Ça a été sa manière de s'enfuir d'ici. Il vit quelque part au fond de l'océan pacifique, j'imagine. C'est un être de psyché pure à présent. Il n'a plus d'attache avec ce monde ou les créatures qui le peuplent. Il ne reste plus que toi et moi."  
\- "Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là?" lui-ai alors demandé.  
\- "Plus de cinq mille ans…" m'a-t-il répondu dans un souffle.  
\- "Alors… Toutes les histoires que vous racontiez en cours..."  
\- "Je les ai vécues…"

J'ai ressenti comme une furieuse envie de pleurer, mais j'ai tout ravalé. Après tout, ce ne sont pas des choses que font les paladins. A ce moment précis, j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de me perdre moi-même. Je n'avais aucune envie de devenir ce Théo, mais doucement il prenait le dessus, et chaque seconde qui passait, je me sentais devenir spectatrice de ma propre vie.

Dans la précipitation, je me suis levée et j'ai couru dans la cuisine. J'ai ouvert le robinet et me suis passée de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle. Soudain, une terrible idée me traversa l'esprit. Sans me retourner, je lui ai demandé.

\- "Comment avez-vous fait à l'université pour ne laisser aucune trace de votre passage? L'absence de document aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'administration."  
\- "Pas si les gens pensent que tout est en règle. C'est long et usant, mais j'arrive toujours à faire croire aux gens ce dont j'ai besoin qu'ils croient. L'esprit humain est quelque chose de facile à tordre."

Cette révélation me glaça le sang. C'était ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Rien de tout ce que je pensais était vrai. Je ressentit une profonde haine envers cet homme. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un couteau qui traînait sur le plan de travail.

\- "Vous êtes un monstre..." Il rit.  
\- "Théo, j'ai toujours été un monstre. Tu l'as accepté, il y a longtemps. Tu sais que ça ne changera jamais."

J'ai empoigné le couteau. La lame se mit à luire. Je chassai de mon esprit la possibilité que ce que je voyais était réel. Mr Thazar avait du mettre quelque chose dans mon café et je devais certainement halluciner.

Rageusement, je me suis tournée vers lui.

\- "Laissez-moi partir." lui-ai je crié en le menaçant de mon arme de fortune. J'ai vu l'incompréhension sur son visage.  
\- "Tu es libre de partir, Théo. Je ne te retiens pas."  
\- "Arrêtez-ça tout de suite! Sortez de ma tête!"  
\- "Théo, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui t'arrive. C'est le processus normal."  
\- "Vous mentez."

Il m'a alors rejoint dans la cuisine, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Le seul mot que j'avais en tête était "hérésie". Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler. En un clin d'œil, j'ai foncé vers lui. Le couteau que j'avais à la main a trouvé le chemin vers son cœur. D'un geste expert, j'ai tourné la lame une fois.

Hébété, il m'a fixé pendant quelques secondes avant de tituber en arrière. Il a fait quelques pas chancelants en direction du séjour, faisant tomber sur son passage ce qui passait à portée de ses mains. Il s'est ensuite avachi sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt. La tête en arrière, il essayait visiblement de faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience de mon geste. Tremblante, je me suis approchée de lui. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je regardais sa chemise se teinter lentement de rouge. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, cela me renvoyait à ces souvenirs étranges qui tournaient dans ma tête. Je le revoyais vêtu d'une robe de mage de la même couleur.

Puis soudainement, j'ai vu les flammes apparaître. Elles sortaient de partout à la fois; des murs, du sol, des meubles... Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Même ce qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir brûler était en feu. Lorsque j'ai posé à nouveau les yeux sur l'homme que j'avais poignardé, j'ai sursauté. Sa peau était recouverte d'écailles pourpres. Ses yeux ambrés étaient fendus d'une pupille verticale, semblable à celle des chats.

\- "Je ne peux plus maintenir l'illusion maintenant." Sa voix avait beau être gutturale, elle n'en était pas moins emplie d'une certaine douceur. "Je vais enfin goûter au repos... Merci, Théo." Après une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle, il a ajouté d'une voix rauque et sifflante: "Si tu veux vivre... Pars… Maintenant..."

Ma raison me disait de fuir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce Théo au fond de moi qui ressurgissait d'un passé lointain et étranger voulait rester. J'ai regardé, presque indifférente, l'incendie se propager, avant de reporter mon attention sur le démon mourant.

 _Tania s'est endormie au fond de moi. Il fallait que je la protège de ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle était innocente après tout. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai ressenti un peu de peine pour ses parents, mais ça n'était pas dans mon tempérament d'avoir une compassion débordante pour autrui, alors je me suis forcé à penser à autre chose.  
_

 _J'ai posé ma main sur l'épaule tremblante de mon vieil ami et je lui ai souri. Ce cycle infernal prenait fin, comme il se devait. La fumée dégagée par l'incendie m'eut bien avant que les flammes ne m'atteignent. Le manque d'oxygène me fit défaillir. Je me suis écroulé sur Bob et l'ai fait tomber de sa chaise dans ma chute. Étrangement enlacés dans la mort, c'était comme ça que l'on retrouverait plus tard nos corps carbonisés. Que dirait les gens? Ohh probablement pas grand chose.  
_

 _Cela ne sera probablement qu'un fait divers dans le journal local. Une histoire sordide que tout le monde aura oublié le lendemain. On dira certainement qu'il s'agissait d'un crime passionnel, d'un acte de folie… Pourtant ça n'était rien de tout ça…_

* * *

Bonne année lol.

Des bisous!


End file.
